An Eternity of Music
by janeitesarah
Summary: Sarah has the gift of music. One day, a ghost from her past offers her the chance to share her music as the Chief Musician of the Goblin Court. My first Labyrinth fic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or it's characters.

The gentle strains of a piano could be heard through the window of the small, suburban bungalow in which Sarah Williams lived. The open window was to the side of the baby grand, and sheer curtains contrived to hid the performer's face from view. But from a particular angle, the graceful curves of Sarah's face could be seen as she concentrated on her music.

The day had been particularly trying. The morning had been spent with her cello, practicing and studying the music she hoped would help her later that day. The early afternoon had been taken up with a strenuous audition for the local orchestra. Sarah had returned home exhausted, and after a light meal and a nap, had taken to her piano to relieve her stress. The soothing rhythm of Debussy's Claire de Lune had soothed her perfectly.

The audition had gone well, she thought. There was really no way of knowing until she received word, but she was hopeful that this third audition would be the charm for her. It had been her dream to be accepted into this orchestra, and she had worked toward that goal single-mindedly for the last 5 years. When she had been given the opportunity to audition, it had seemed like that determination had finally paid off. Previous auditions had given her an idea of what to expect and how to prepare. She was certain her dream would now be granted.

Claire de Lune flowed seamlessly into Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. The pulsing passion of the music pushed through her, and she felt herself relax even further. The calming power of sound never ceased to amaze her. As a child, she loved music, had been put through several years of piano lessons, but it wasn't until she was 15 that melody became passion to her. She had first touched a cello at 15, and it seemed the instrument immediately became her friend, holding it's voice only for her. In only a couple of years, she had progressed to advanced pieces, and soon after she entered college, she set her mind upon professional work. It was difficult when she had been turned down- twice- to join the orchestra, but she was not deterred. She intended to earn a place in this orchestra, and earn a place, she would.

The phone rang, jolting her out of her relaxed reverie. It was a local ensemble leader, asking if she could fill in that evening for a performance. She quickly agreed. "It will be better to keep myself busy tonight," she thought, "rather than give myself opportunity… well, I don't need to stew over this audition."

At the appropriate hour, she carried her cello into the performance venue and joined the other ensemble members. The performance, a selection of string quartets by Bach, went smoothly. As always, Sarah was engrossed with her music, and paid little attention to the audience. At the end of the performance, she took her time storing her instrument, and took a few minutes to speak with members of the audience who were anxious to discuss their happiness in the performance.

As she turned from these admirers, a shadow caught her eye. Curious, she examined more closely the doorway from which it originated, but now saw nothing there. "Funny," she thought, "I could have sworn there was someone there." Recalling the image in her head, she was certain she had seen a shape in a cloak. But it was getting late, she was particularly tired from her day, and it was no problem to convince herself that she had not seen anything at all.

The drive to her bungalow was uneventful. After stopping to pick up a late-night snack, Sarah pulled into her own driveway and wearily entered her home. Putting on water for tea, she changed out of her outfit and pulled on her fuzzy robe. As she made tea, she reviewed the events of her day, finally forcing herself to stop going over and over the audition. Resolutely, she pulled a book out of her bookcase, and settled herself, her food, and her cup of tea in the recliner. "Relax, Sarah," she thought. "I will know the outcome soon enough." Opening the book, she read until the food was gone, and her tea was cold.

The window curtains were still open, and outside, a soft breeze shook the branches of the tree that shaded the house. Nestled in a crook stood a large white owl, it's unblinking eyes fixed on the woman in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the labyrinth. (sigh)

Chapter 2

Sarah hung up the phone and walked slowly across the room. Tears threatened to fall, but she was too proud to allow their solace. She took her spot in the recliner and curled up into a ball.

"Why? I thought it had gone so well this time! Surely my musicianship has improved! What am I lacking?" She did not even want to admit to herself she had been beaten- again- at a contest she had badly wanted to win. Ducking the issue, she tried to find ways to stop herself from feeling the pain of loosing another audition to a different musician.

It was two hours later when she arose from the chair. Making a sandwich in the kitchen, she turned on the television, and ate her sandwich while watching the program that first appeared. She did not even care what it was, so long as she did not have to think while she watched it. For another two hours, she allowed the drone on the television to dull her feelings. At some point, she dozed off.

When she awoke, it was dark. The blare from the television was her only light and the raucous laughter from the show airing woke her with a start. After a moment, she turned off the set and turned on the light next to the recliner.

"I'm going to read for a while. I've got to get my mind off this." Sarah walked over to her bookcase and groped blindly at it- the light did not exactly reach over this far- and picked up the first book that felt small enough to finish quickly.

She didn't even look at the title, but merely walked back to her recliner and sat down. Opening the book, her eyes fell on the first words, "Through dangers untold…" Sarah quickly slammed the book shut. Why on earth did she always find this book when she wanted to forget music? She tossed it onto the table next to her and looked at it. The dark red book with gold embossing seemed to taunt her, for her childhood dreams were contained in it, and she had given them up ten years ago. She could hear the rich male voice implore her again, "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." Yet she had said the words, and returned home with her brother.

She had given up her childhood that night, never again had she wished for a prince, but secretly, she regretted what she had done. Deep inside, she wished she had taken that crystal, but the sight of her dream, real, breathing and standing in front of her had scared her more than she cared to admit at the time. He had seemed such a villain at the time, but the passage of time, and her own growth and maturity had softened that, she remembered only his generosity, and her own fear at his offer. Obtaining your dreams was, after all, a rather scary thing.

Deep inside, she knew that was the reason she was so driven to succeed with her music. Only with success could she look herself in the mirror and know she had done the right thing by refusing him all those years ago.

Slowly, Sarah got up from the recliner and moved toward the window. The moon was rising, allowing her to see the features of her yard, and bathing her face in the shallow light. She had not allowed herself to think of _him_ since she had returned from the Labyrinth ten years ago. Each time his face had sprung to the front of her consciousness, she had resolutely pushed it away. Whenever his name had sprung to her lips, she had refused to speak it. "With good reason," she thought wryly, "He's probably angry at me for rejecting him, and would use the slightest excuse to make me miserable."

Next door, hiding in the thick foliage of a large tree, a white owl sat unmoving. The owl watched the woman with strange understanding, for it knew why she stood there, and the owl had come to keep watch over her sadness, silently waiting for daylight to come. Strange, mis-matched eyes gazed steadily at Sarah, eyes that knew a secret she did not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas, I did not create these characters or the Labyrinth. Much to my dismay. And I will forever grovel at the feet of those who did.

Chapter 3

Sarah had no idea when she fell asleep. She did, however, note that the recliner was a very uncomfortable place to crash when she woke up the next morning. "Next time, remember to crash on the couch." It took her several moments of rubbing her back before the muscles unknotted enough for her to get up to make breakfast.

She was still feeling morose from the day before, and decided the best way to deal with her unhappiness was a concoction of ice cream, huevos rancheros, and her favorite bran cereal. Halfway through breakfast, there was a knock at her door.

Thankful that she had not changed into her pajamas the night before, Sarah pulled her hair back and answered the door. The Fedex man stood there with an overnight envelope in his hands, and two minutes later, after signing for the envelope and thanking the courier, she was sitting at her table, the contents of the envelope spread across the table. What she saw amazed her.

Contained in the envelope were a job description, job contract, and a letter from a New York attorney offering her the position of Musical Director for Magical Orchestrations, a member of the Magical Music conglomerate whom the attorney represented. The letter, from the firm of Smith, Edwards, and James, spelled out the terms of the agreement: she would have complete control over this orchestra, including performances, repertoire, and rehearsal, and the contract called for a number of personal performances in addition to her performances with the orchestra, the number to be negotiated when and if she decided to take the position. Further, the position required that she be in residence at the company headquarters of Castletown, NY as soon as possible, as her duties would commence immediately.

Sarah stared bemusedly at the information before her. For a moment, she tried to remember if she knew where Castletown, NY was located, but she could not recall anything even remotely resembling that name during her trips through New York to visit her parents in Connecticut. Nor could she remember hearing of the Magical Music conglomerate, though the name seemed hazily familiar. The amount of information was really very overwhelming.

After a few minutes, Sarah picked up her phone and called the attorney listed in the letter. She was connected to one of the senior partners in the firm. After identifying herself to Mr. Smith, Sarah calmly asked for his explanation of the contract and offer before her. Two and a half hours later, Sarah hung up the phone. The attorney had been very kind, listening to her questions, explaining the details of the contract (which had confused her with its legalese), and answering her curiosity as to why she had received the letter and job offer to begin with.

"Well, Miss Williams, the owner and CEO of the company, J.S. King, has heard you perform on numerous occasions, both individually and as a part of an ensemble. After checking your educational and professional background, he determined that you would be the best person for this position. Mr. King is a meticulous manager, and I can assure you that his investigation was exhaustive. I can also assure you that he has perfect faith in your abilities to perform this job, and in your suitability for it. This is why he did not request an interview before his decision."

Sarah's next question was easy, "Is it possible for me to meet with Mr. King before I sign the contract?" "I am sorry," Mr. Smith replied, "but Mr. King is out of the country at the moment on business. It will be some time before I could set up a meeting of that nature, and Mr. King was quite adamant that you begin as soon as possible, hopefully within two weeks. However, I can assure you that Mr. King is an excellent and fair manager. His employees are treated well and offered excellent compensation and benefits for their efforts." Sarah smirked. All managers said that. After a few more minutes, and a promise on her part to give him an answer within the next 2 days, Sarah ended the call.

However the offer came her way, and whatever the attorney said about her potential employer, the offer did intrigue her. "I'll think it over tonight, and have an answer tomorrow," she thought. She left the papers on the table and went to freshen up.

An hour and one shower later, a much more refreshed Sarah emerged from her bedroom toweling her hair before she pulled it back into a ponytail. Rummaging around, she picked up her purse and the shopping list and walked out the door.

It was late in the afternoon when Sarah returned. After putting away her groceries and heating up her dinner in the microwave, Sarah turned back to the papers on the table. Though she had tried to distract herself from the lost audition and the possibilities of a new job, the shopping did not work. Her excitement and nerves would not go away. She picked up the contract again, and looked it over. Even though she knew that it was a wonderful opportunity for her, she could not help distrusting the attorney's words and wondering why she had been offered the job. Surely there were people who were better qualified than she for a position of this responsibility. Nor had she noticed anyone in particular at her performances who fit the description of a CEO and had shown a particular interest in her or her performances. "Of course," she thought, "that doesn't mean anything, I'm fairly oblivious during a performance." Still, she would have thought she would notice someone who had seen her perform "numerous" times. But then, someone could have seen her twice and consider it numerous.

The evening passed rather quietly, as Sarah worked on some projects around her home and spent some time on the cello, soothing away her tangled nerves. It was midnight before she looked at the papers again.

"It's a very good deal," she thought. "And it might do me good to get this kind of experience. Maybe I should take it, and go for the adventure of it all. After all, there is a time limit on contracts like this. If I don't like it, I don't have to renew my contract. It's a change and a chance to broaden my horizons. You hear that, Stubborn? BROADEN YOUR HORIZONS!!!" She giggled at her own silliness. Suddenly, she knew what she wanted, and she knew what she would do.

Picking up her pen, she bent over the table and signed her name on the contract. She giggled as she did it, she hadn't been this impulsive in… well, since the Labyrinth. And while that little piece of impulsivity didn't turn out so well… she brushed the thought away as she finished inking her name with a flourish.

The next moment, a strong breeze crashed against her home, the branches of the tree outside her window tapping on the panes of glass. Startled, Sarah turned around in time to see the window blow open of its own accord and a large, white something flew in, circling over her head before coming to land in front of her.

Suddenly, Sarah could not breathe. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and her eyes closed with a snap as she saw what she had never thought to see again. It was not a bird, it was an owl. And it was not really an owl. Slowly, as she began to shake, she opened her eyes. "Please, please, be an owl," she thought. Instead, she saw two black boots. "Oh, no!" she whispered, "It's him!" Her eyes slowly moved up the figure before her, and finally were arrested by mismatched eyes that regarded her with supreme amusement.

"Hello Sarah."

Author's note- Thank you all so much for reviewing my work! I hope you enjoy what comes next!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I am not the incredibly creative and rich person who came up with the Labyrinth.

A/N: Sorry this is late- RL, in the form of breaking up with my boyfriend, took over this weekend and I was unable to post 3 days ago as I had planned.

Chapter 4

Sarah's breath was coming in rapid gasps. He was just as devilishly handsome and cruel looking as he had been 10 years ago, and she could not tear her eyes away from his.

"You're him…" she whispered faintly. The man in front of her smiled wolfishly, and Sarah realized he had heard her. "Really Sarah, are we back to that again?" Sarah dropped her eyes.

"What do you want, Jareth?" she whispered. "I didn't call you, you have no reason to be here."

"Oh, but I do, my dear Sarah. For you have just signed my contract."

Sarah's eyes grew large. "Your contract? What are you talking about?"

Another wolfish grin graced his features as he moved closer. "My contract. You are now my employee, serving in the position of Musical Director for my orchestra." Sarah turned pale and immediately sat down in a chair at the table, if she had not, she was certain she would have fallen into it when her legs gave out.

For a moment, she stared into space. When she finally came to her senses, she realized her eyes were trained on a bulky point just below the waist on Jareth's breeches. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she stood up quickly. When her eyes met his, she was even more embarrassed by the knowing smirk on his face. "Caught!" she thought.

"Really, Sarah, we mustn't begin our professional relationship like this. You must control your passions." Anger flared through her, and her face went from flushed to white as the anger surged through her. "Don't give me that, Goblin King. Were you at all concerned about our 'professional relationship' you would not have tricked me with that contract!"

"I did not 'trick' you, Sarah, that contract is perfectly legal, as I'm sure Mr. Smith assured you. And you have signed it, fully executing it. Therefore, you are now my employee."

For a moment, Sarah felt sick. Dizziness overwhelmed her, and she though she might faint. A moment later, she found herself sitting in her recliner, with two eyes peering into her while her hand was stroked softly. When she became aware of her surroundings, she realized exactly who was holding her hand and she pulled it away.

"But…Mr. Smith said… he said that the gentleman was out of the country. You are here."

"And I was out of the country earlier this morning, he did not lie. Surely you do not think that the Goblin Kingdom is considered part of your world, do you?"

"And this company, based in Castletown, New York, right? Haven't…Isn't that…near Albany?" Sarah knew she was grasping at straws, but she had to be clear. If it weren't in Castletown, New York, she had a way out of the contract.

But Jareth seemed to know what she was after. "The 'NY' designation does not refer to New York. It is an abbreviation used in the Underground to designate North Yard, the area of the Labyrinth where the Castle beyond the Goblin City is situated." His hard eyes were amused and cruel at the same time. "You did not ask Mr. Smith about the location of the job? Ah, Sarah, haven't you learned yet? Nothing is as it seems! You have once again assumed too much. Surely you did not think I would be so foolish as to send you a contract that was invalid? Knowing, as I'm sure you remember, how I value such details?"

Sarah ignored him. "How long…how long is that contract in effect?" she asked quietly. Jareth smirked. "Until it is revoked. Not long at all." Sarah looked up into his eyes. A sinking feeling passed through her. If the contract was valid, he could use his magic to keep her bound to it. She was trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer applies. Unfortunately.

**Chapter 5**

Sarah felt her knees start shaking. She sternly told them to stop. She looked up at Jareth; he was looking at her with an expression that was either triumphant or compassionate. At the moment, she could not tell which. Her head was hurting, and it severely lessened her ability to think.

"Very well. Why are you here? Employers generally do not show up at an employee's home without some provocation. As I have not even begun working for you, I cannot imagine why you would need to see me right now."

"I believe that Mr. Smith told you I wished for you to commence your duties immediately, if possible. And as you do not have a job or any other engagements here, I believe you are available to do as I wished. So I decided to help you with your move." He smirked at her again. "I would not see you take a month to pack and move when I can do it within a few seconds. I wish to save you the trouble."

Sarah panicked. "Jareth, surely you cannot expect me to leave with you now? I…I cannot just up and leave! I will still need some time to tie up loose ends here!"

Jareth waved a hand. "You may return within a couple of days to complete your move, but I must insist that you return with me. Now." He smirked again. "My duties might not allow me the ability to assist you again."

"But I have nothing packed. You cannot expect me to drop everything and move the moment I sign the contract!"

"I can and I do, Sarah, and you would do well to remember that. My employees do as they are told when they are told and all goes smoothly."

"So much for working with a flexible manager," Sarah thought. Aloud, she said, "And how do you propose you move all of my things without me spending time packing? I cannot imagine you packing things into boxes." At the thought of Jareth bending over a box and carrying them to the underground, Sarah almost started giggling. "If he does, I need to find a camera!" she thought.

Jareth smirked in a rather unpleasant way. "You have two options, Sarah," he replied. "Either I can summon the goblins to do the packing, or I can magic it all to your suite in the castle. You are quite right in surmising that I do not 'pack'. Make your decision Sarah. I cannot leave the goblins alone for long. They have been known to come looking for me, and in their haste, making a mess of whatever lies in their path."

Sarah glared at him for a moment, then sighed. She dared not take the chance that he was kidding. "Very well. You can magic them over. The piano, cello, and bookcases all need to go, as well as the furniture in my room and my clothes. I also want the recliner."

"You have no need of furniture."

"If you want me to work with you, that comes with me." Her eyes flashed dangerously, and Jareth knew she was serious. "There are some things that cannot be left behind, even if I will have access to better replacements in the future."

Wordlessly, Jareth conjured a crystal and aimed it at the piano. There was the crash of glass on the wood and then it vanished in a shower of glitter. Sarah pointed at the bookcases, and a second later, she was staring at nothing but glittering dust. This was repeated with every item she pointed out to him, and for a few moments, silence reigned between them.

When at last she could think of nothing else she might need or want, she nodded at Jareth and picked up her cello, which she was not about to send by itself. "Alright," she said, "I'm ready." A moment later she found herself trapped against Jareth; his arm tight around her waist and pulling her close to him while he conjured one final crystal. Sarah closed her eyes as she felt the world tilt on its axis, as if she were sliding into a pit, opening them only when the world had righted itself, and she felt her feet on solid ground again.

His arm tightening around her for an instant, Jareth's voice was low and intimate in her ear. "Welcome back, Sarah."

Author's Note:

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/messaged me about this story! I'm so sorry I'm so late in posting, as I mentioned before the last chapter, I have just broken up with my boyfriend of 3 years, and this has had to sit on the shelf whilst I process. I hope to be more consistent in posting from now on!

To answer questions posed to me, yes, I LOVE music, but I don't really play any kind of instrument, unless you count my very bad piano. I am planning to take up the cello as soon as I can afford to buy one. I do sing, however, and I guess one of the reasons my piano playing is so bad is because I get frustrated at not being able to play as well as I sing. Oh well!

I hope you all enjoy what comes next!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's chapter 6- hope you like it! Thank you for all your comments! Yes, there will be flirting, and yes, he will be mean. But that's all I'm telling you for now!

And no, I do not yet have the money to buy the rights to the Labyrinth, so I do not own it.

Chapter 6

Sarah opened her eyes and was amazed at the site that met her gaze. A beautiful sitting room was in front of her. To one side of the fireplace, next to a window and double doors leading out onto a balcony, sat her piano. The rest of her possessions were neatly stacked against the opposite wall, next to the bookcases Jareth had transported for her. The room was cheerful and decorated in deep blues, with a fire in the fireplace and candles all around to banish the darkness. Outside, she could see the sun was setting ("That's right, there are 26 hours in a day here," she thought). She gave a very contented sigh.

The arm that held her tightened. "Do you like it?" he whispered in her ear. Startled, Sarah pulled away. She had forgotten Jareth in her excitement about her surroundings. "Yes, it is quite nice." Sarah looked down and saw that her knuckles were white where she clutched her cello bag. Slowly, she forced herself to relax and flexed her fingers. "Don't let him faze you, Sarah, he's doing it on purpose," she thought. She looked up to find Jareth smirking at her. His blatant stare made her angry. She raised her head defiantly. "Really, Jareth, if we are going to have some kind of professional relationship, you must stop giving me the once over like that."

He coolly appraised her one last time, causing her to flush with anger. "Very well. You have five days to settle yourself and make any arrangements you might need aboveground. You will commence your duties on the sixth day. I will escort you when you need to return to your world. I will allow you two days above ground out of the five so that you can finish anything you might need to do. This suite has been placed at your disposal, you may do what you like with it." He turned toward the back of the room. "That door," indicating a large door to the right of the fireplace, "leads to your bedroom. You also have a dressing room and bathroom off your bedroom. I have taken the liberty of providing you with an appropriate wardrobe, it is unlikely what you used before would be appropriate here." He paused here to appraise her one more time.

"Enough Jareth! We have a professional relationship! Your leering is not permitted."

"Ah, but Sarah, it is permitted. This is my kingdom, and if I say it is permitted, it is." The smirk was quite evident, though he was trying to hide it. "You would do well to remember that."

Sarah had to stop herself from slapping the smirk of his arrogant face. "You have no power over me, Jareth. And if you want me to work, you'll keep your professional distance."

Now he appeared amused. "Oh, Sarah, why should I keep my distance when it is so much more…enjoyable to be close?" The next second he was a hair's breadth away from her, and she found herself trapped between him and the wall.

She looked up and was arrested by his eyes. "Jareth…please, let me go."

In another second, she was free, and he was standing next to a door she assumed lead out of the suite. "Perhaps you would like to refresh yourself? It is quite late, and I'm sure you are tired after your move." He smirked at her again. "I shall leave you now, but I shall see you tomorrow morning. You shall breakfast with me. I will send a servant to fetch you at 8:00 in the morning." He opened the door and walked out, closing it quietly behind him.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. She sat on the sofa and pulled her knees up to her chest, watching the fire dance in the fireplace across from her. Suddenly, a crystal appeared in mid-air, shattering and scaring Sarah out of her reverie. Looking down, she saw a perfect rose where the fragments of the crystal had been a moment before.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Well, here is another chapter- and I do hope that in the future, I will be updating more frequently than every 2 years! I'm sorry it's taken so long, I've been a bit tied up in RL. Sooo...review, and I'm sure the next chapter will be more forthcoming!  
_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Chapter 7**

A playful dream swirled through Sarah's head. She was back at the old house, playing hide and seek with her brother Toby and laughing at his silly antics as he attempted to hide from her. This time, he was trying to hide behind a brown curtain in the living room. Only the curtain was very out of place with her step-mother's flowery décor, and it was terribly wrinkled, which Karen would never have allowed in her house…

And it was muttering.

Sarah mentally shook her head and chastised herself for thinking this was real when it was obviously her imagination, because curtains don't mutter in real life…everyone knew that. It must be Toby trying to plot his next get-away when she found him- dramatically pulling the curtain away so she could cry 'AHA!' in triumph before grabbing him for a good tickling.

But the muttering became louder, and more distinct.

"Don't know why he's going to so much trouble for this…the last one lasted only a couple of days…and it's not like they've got any real talent, you know, it's just for show like. They break as many as they play each day, and don't get me started on the singing…sounds like a brownie trying to hack up a firey's head. And if you ask me…" here Sarah became aware of someone else in the room agreeing with the muttering, "this whole thing is some kind of mischief. SHE won't do no good here. None at all. It'll be like the last time, and that were a disaster of the worst kind."

With a start, Sarah realized she wasn't dreaming anymore.

And with another start, she remembered the events of yesterday.

Sucking in her breath, she bolted up and out of the bed she had been sleeping in.

"You're awake, are you?" The sharp and crackling voice came from behind her, and Sarah whirled around in shock. "It's about time. I was afraid I'd need to use the watering pan on you. The King don't like to be kept waiting." To her surprise, the strange voice detached its knarled body from the curtain and looked her over with its one good eye. The curtain behind it waved in greeting as well, and Sarah sensed a feeling of welcome that did not emanate from the little figure in front of her.

Sarah immediately shook her head to clear it. Surely she did NOT just see the curtain wave good morning to her. A feeling of laughter emanated from the curtain, as if it knew what she was thinking.

The little prune-like creature in front of her swatted at the curtain. "No use getting attached, she'll be out of here soon enough." The feeling of laughter continued, only now Sarah felt a feeling of smug assurance emanate from it.

'And I thought I was dreaming before,' she thought. 'Clearly my dealings with Jareth have made me delusional.'

"Well? Didn't I just tell you?? The king is waiting for you! And you aren't even dressed yet! And since you are only human, you can't just glamour yourself beautiful. It takes _work_ for _you_ to look good." The little prune sniffed disdainfully, then began to herd Sarah toward what she thought was the bathroom- she hadn't actually explored her surroundings the night before- muttering again, in a voice rather lower than Sarah could hear clearly, but what she did hear was not of a complimentary nature.

Fifteen minutes later a harried Sarah was shoved out of her rooms and down the hall. She had barely had time to wash her face before clothes were pulled over her, and she was still trying to right the dress that now covered her and put her arms into the appropriate places when she was pushed out the door. Several tugs on the skirt- and much more muttering- later, a huge door opened in front of her, and she was unceremoniously pushed through it. There was a bang that startled her as it slammed shut behind her.

Before she could gather her bearings, a low chuckle came from the other side of the room. "I see you are once again charming the help, Sarah. What, already hated by your maid? And this only your first day here! Such a pity!"

Sarah stiffened at the sound of the elegant voice. "I have no idea what you are talking about, I haven't said anything to the maid." Her voice was rough from disuse, and she heard the laughter behind her grow. 'What insolence!' she thought. 'He probably ordered her to make my morning miserable. Well, two can play at that game. I can stand my ground against him. He has no power over me.'

Turning toward him and tossing her head, Sarah coolly walked across the room. Jareth sat lounging a chair next to a table on which sat a mouthwatering breakfast. He eyed her possessively.

"Good morning, _your majesty_."

"Good morning, _Sarah_." He gestured to a seat next to him, and she sat. "I see you have at least learned to respect your superiors."

"Not at all, I merely wish to remind you of our professional arrangement." She reached for a roll when she saw him begin to serve himself. "As I am sure you remember from our conversation last night, professionalism must be maintained. Over-familiarity causes so many problems in the workplace, wouldn't you agree?" She gave him a saccharine-sweet smile. "I'm sure you would not wish to get off on the wrong foot, so I'm sure you will agree to formally address me in the future."

"Now _why_ would _I_ do that?" It was Jareth's turn to turn a sickening smile on Sarah. "There are no harassment laws in the Labyrinth, _my dear_, there is no stipulation of such… _special_ treatment in your contract, and, as you might remember, life is not always as _fair_ as one would wish." He suddenly disappeared, causing her to jump when his voice began whispering in her ear. "And as _I_ am the king, _I_ will decide how to address you." His voice dropped. "Do you understand, _Sarah_?"

Sarah had to stop herself from shivering at the implication in his voice. Indeed, she had to take a deep breath before she could even formulate an answer. "Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Jareth appeared in front of her, once again in his seat, his canine smile broad on his face. "I am gratified at your cooperation, _my dear_. I'm sure our _working relationship_ will be a stunning example of cooperation to the rest of the Underground."

Sarah nodded mutely. 'So much for standing my ground,' she thought.

For a moment, silence ruled. Then Jareth spoke again.

"Your five days of transition begin this morning. I will escort you back aboveground the day after tomorrow to retrieve anything else you may have missed. Your duties will commence two days after our return. There are many…special requirements for this job that I am sure you will be anxious to confront before you begin working in earnest with the Goblin Orchestra."

"Challenges?" Sarah kept the rancor out of her voice, but could not entirely control the trembling. Jareth smirked.

"Yes. But why should I spoil the fun? You will have ample opportunity to experience them in four day's time."

With difficulty, Sarah refrained from rolling her eyes. "Yes, I have already become aware of some of the…special talents I will be working with. Perhaps you would care to elaborate on my duties in detail? The contract was not very specific." She hesitated, as an idea took shape in her mind. "And I would like to know the…limits of my authority."

"Limits?" Jareth's gaze held her own, and for a minute she had to fight to remember exactly what she had been asking of him, lest she turn into jello on the floor.

"Well… is… the bog an option?" She cleared her throat and blinked to clear her head.

Jareth smirked. "And what would the Bog have to do with an orchestra? Would they be playing in it?"

"I was rather thinking of throwing them in it when they misbehaved." She blinked again and shook her head slightly; really, he had this way of causing her brain to turn to mush. "I mean…if they become too unmanageable or break their instruments."

Jareth's laughter echoed through the room. "Ah, you do have good information, my dear Sarah." He grinned even wider when she glared at him. "Yes, I think your authority would include a one-way trip to the bog, and any other…creative motivation you can contrive."

The meal continued, with occasional conversation between the two as Sarah questioned Jareth on different aspects of her duties. When she was finished, he insisted on escorting her back to her suite. He pulled her arm into his, much to her chagrin, and smirked at her when she tried to remove it, holding it more firmly, releasing her only when they reached the door to her rooms.

"I shall call for you in two days. Be ready, Sarah-dear. Our time above will be limited, so you would do best to plan ahead that your business might be concluded quickly."

Hiding her glare at his over-familiarity, she murmured her assent, and quietly entered her sitting room. As she leaned against the closed door, for truly her legs could not support her another minute, she thought she heard him speaking to himself on the other side of the door.

"Yes. She will do very well."


End file.
